<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silverware by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668519">Silverware</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanny has strong opinions on cutlery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silverware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'silver'. Inspired by Bump in the Night</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fanny couldn’t help but feel a bit disdainful towards Mike and Alison’s cutlery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfectly serviceable, although some of the spoons were bent and it didn’t all match. Plain, simple, and made for eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been alive… the cutlery had been something to behold, back then. They had only used the fine silver for special occasions, but even the everyday set had been gorgeous. And when it was a special occasion, the table had looked glorious, each place with two sets of knives and forks at the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just didn’t make cutlery like it anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>